The Rose Blooming Far Away
by DarkKingsLove
Summary: A fanfiction written by OTOMOL. It's a story about the hopeless but willing one-sided love of Grape, who is a youma, to Zoisite, while that tennou is in love with Kunzite. Grape is set as a youma directly under Beryl's command. English version of it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rose Blooming Far Away**

**Author: OTOMOL**

**Translate: Moonlight Outsider**

This is the English version, enjoy it, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The story:**

"Zoisite-sama…" I called his name in a low voice which could be hear by almost nobody but myself, as if only calling such a beautiful name would bring me the illusion of the that fragrance of roses.

My best friends Balsamine and Convallariae were looking at me. Perhaps they hadn't seen what I had whispered, but from their gaze filled with sympathy and pity to me, I could tell that they had guessed which name I was calling. They were so kind to try to persuade me to give up, and stop wasting tears on such a one-sided love which was doomed to be helpless. However, I wasn't able to give up, neither was I willing to give up, from the beginning to the end.

Queen Beryl-sama called him Zoisite. And this name deeply engraved on my heart since I first heard it. I repeated quietly in my mind, found myself could never forget it.

As a common youma, I , Grape, had never got any kind of ambition. Although I was directly under the command of Her Majesty, I was still as inferior as dirt.

The moment I wished most everyday was the moment at the throne room of our queen. I could stand there with the other youma, watching Queen Beryl summoning and talking to her tennou. Only at that moment dare I stare at that beautiful young man with copper hair and emerald eyes, who was like a blooming rose in from of the throne of Her Majesty, afraid of nothing.

In the rest time of the day, all I dared to do was to tail after him, stare at his slender figure and his brisk moves, scented about the faint fragrance of rose trailing in the air he walked by.

Or I could only hide myself in the shadow, stared at the beautiful young man leaning docilely in the embrace of a man with silver white hair and icy cold eyes. The man whose stony face without even a little bit hint of expression was cold and merciless as if it was a glacier froze in the cold air of the North Polar, only to his lover would his freezing sight and expression warm up anHe turned to some gentle and soft affection.

I mixed every drop of my jealousy even hatred into my gaze, and stung that icy cold silver figure with my toxic gaze. However they were always so devoted into themselves that neither of them was aware of me being there…or just didn't care at all.

Well, clearly I knew that I was no more than a youma, I was not high-ranked enough to draw a tennou's attention. However, ever since I was common, ever since I was inconspicuous, I have never expected that I as a female would lose to a male on my love to a man.

Had the lover of his were another female youma, or Queen Beryl-sama, or…even a human girl like what Nephrite-sama had done, I would be tactful and give up. However, the only one who had the luck to gain his attention and affection was a merciless man who was like to be made with ice and silver.

And he called him, Kunzite-sama.

He gave all his heart and all himself to that man, and the delicate, beautiful rose only bloom for his Kunzite-sama.

I could heard him calling his Kunzite-sama. His voice was soft and gentle, like that of mine when whispering his name. However, he was enjoying far more happiness than me, because his lover would tenderly hold him into his arms, whisper to him, kiss him and give his a warm embrace which only belongs to him.

But all I could do was to stand far away, hide myself in the shadow and gazing at that rose blooming in the ice. After that, I knew I had to leave quietly, although I was reluctant to do so.

Balsamine and Convallariae knew what I thought, but they didn't understand my heart.

Actually, after the leave of Thetis, who is another friend of mine, there was nobody who really understood my heart in the whole Dark Kingdom.

Thetis had fell in love to a tennou, just like what I did. The man who had drawn her attention was that blond Lord Jadeite, who was well known as the most loyal general with indifference to anyone else except Queen Beryl-sama. Thetis even dead for him, though himself was put into an eternal sleep as a punishment to his failure fighting the Sailor Scouts.

Jadeite-sama was punished because his failure on his mission, and Zoisite-sama…it seemed that he was bothered by something. Her Majesty ordered him to search for the ginzuishou, but who knows what that crystal was?

Whenever thought of that fear came over me, and I was in fear for him. I feared that the delicate blooming rose would one day be sealed up into eternal coldness and darkness by the queen with a capricious temper, just like what she had done to Jadeite.

Perhaps Kunzite-sama was the only one who was able to protect him and comfort him…these thoughts were definitely not willingly, however, I had to admit that. After all Kunzite-sama was the most powerful warrior of our Kingdom and was able to help him a lot on whatever he needed, while I was no more than a weak youma who could only stare at him infatuatedly but powerlessly, from the corner hidden in the shadow…from far away.

I have got comforts from Balsamine and Convallariae, the comforts of the kind that were from homegirls, no virtual use at all, but at least I knew I was not alone, and there were someone care about me…not the one whom I expected the most while at the same time I clearly knew that was impossible, though.

Occasionally I dreamt about Thetis, and she was always encouraging me to endeavor for my love. I could recall the warm and encouraging words she said to me, however, when I saw the way the two lovers gazed at each other, I would be engulfed by despair again.

We are different Thetis, we are different.

There was never anyone who was by the side of Jadeite-sama to support him, love him, protect him and care about him while at the same moment being loved, depended on and believed in by him, neither males nor females, was there? Hence, you had got a chance, Thetis, but I would be never deserve a chance.

When I heard that his work on the ginzuishou was disturbed by Nephrite who was the second-ranked general—and the auburn-haired was even planning to take his place, I felt taken by fury, I was even angrier than Zoisite-sama himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**To** _**Innouva**_**:** Thank you for the encouraging review! Thanks a lot for your warm words to both the author (OTOMOL) and the translator (MoonlightOutsider) of this fanfiction~ ^^

**The story:**

I clearly knew that Zoisite-sama had never had even a little bit of interest on such power games, the only reason why he accepted such a queer mission was for his Lord Kunzite, however, the pretty elegant face of Thetis and the last shot of fear of Jadeite-sama which was now a frozen frame flashed back in my mind again and again.

Had that beautiful boy withered like a rose…I dare not even imagine that. I decided to help him, I must help him. As a youma that directly subordinate to Queen Beryl-sama, I knew that woman had never got any mercy to those who hadn't have their mission done very well, such as Jadeite.

With the tacit permission of Queen Beryl-sama, I went to that castle which was decorated with crystals and rose petals. The host of that castle usually lived with his silver-haired teacher, but at the moment I went there he was at his own place.

That pretty young man with copper curled ponytail and emerald eyes was thoughtfully playing with a pink rose in his hand when I went to his castle. His silver-haired lover was not there, that was great for me, or I was afraid that I would be engulfed by jealousy and completely forgot what I would say.

"Zoisite-sama."

Lord Zoisite turned to me, still with the rose in his hand. He glanced at me in a careless way, and the gentle bright smile on his delicate face was mild but distant:"You are Queen Beryl-sama's directly-commanded youma Grape, aren't you? What are you coming here for?"

That was the first time he was so close to me, but I had to keep my head lowered, and I dared not even raise my head to meet his sight, for fear that my nervous gaze would sell my secret out to him—the man I secretly loved.

Although he usually was gentle and mild to even the lowest-ranked youma, since he was so graceful a young man, and he would not scold me like what Jadeite-sama had done to Thetis. Yet, had my submissive love be know, I'm afraid that I would no longer know how to face this young man who was as beautiful as a rose…a rose that blooming far away.

However, as soon as I heard him speaking my name, though in such a carelessly way, I suddenly understood the feeling of being overwhelmed by an unexpected favor that Thetis had suffered.

But I didn't express my love to him as what Thetis had done. I just said with my head still lowered:"One had heard that Zoisite-sama is bothering with a traitor of the kingdom." He paused when hearing that and gazed at me even didn't bother to conceal his being surprised:"What do you mean by that?"

"One was meaning that if Zoisite-sama wanted to eliminate that traitor of the kingdom named Nephrite…" I wasn't finished when I noticed that his fingers were moving slightly. Perhaps he thought that I would not realize that, but what he didn't know was that I had hidden in the shadow greedily, intoxicatedly but despairingly gazed at his every charming movement whenever I had a chance, hence, I was familiar with the meaning of his every action.

"Zoisite-sama, would you please not to treat me like that? One is definitely not the enemy of Your Lordship." I clearly knew that there must be a sharp crystal blade in somewhere aiming at me. And as soon as he moved his finger, that cold crystal would impale my body. This beautiful young man appeared graceful and tender, but he was really cruel-hearted to his enemies, and the whole of his meekness were for that only man. Yet, even such cruelty of his had drawn my affection and I was even not able to get rid of that bitter feeling.

But Zoisite-sama, only if you know, that the acute pain of being impaled by your crystal blade was not match even one-billionths of that of facing your indifference and animosity, Zoisite-sama.

Obviously he hadn't expected that I knew what he was doing. He didn't hide his curiosity—he had never able to hide his emotion, or he was just didn't bother to do so. His interest to me was no more than a Tennou to a youma who was not under his command, but it was enough to make me burst with joy.

I had thought that Thetis was too easy to be satisfied, Jadeite-sama had done nothing but just accepted her plan on collecting energy, and that had already made her fly to the sky. But I had never knew it until the moment that I was nothing better than Thetis—just seeing those rosy sexy lips slightly curling up would make me completely intoxicated.

"Zoisite-sama, one is here to help you with the tacit permission of Queen Beryl-sama." Her Majesty had announced the prohibition claiming that the Shitennou were forbidden to fight against each other, as a result, Zoisite-sama was not able to fight against Nephrite himself.

Yet, that auburn-haired stargazer was strong and powerful as the second-ranked general, and Zoisite's youma was too weak to fight him. My ability was also limited, and perhaps I was not powerful enough, either. However…I believed that I could maul Nephrite heavily, or at least made his harboring the human be known to Queen Beryl-sama and leave him to be punished by Her Majesty herself.

"To help me…" The beautiful man looked a little surprised at my words. He lowered his head and scented the rose in his hand. From the way he gazed at it I could tell who gave it to him. I forced myself not to think about that, or my heart would once again burn in the jealousy with my hopeless one-sided secret love.

"Grape, I'm curious about the reason why you came to help me since you are actually under the direct command of Queen Beryl-sama?" Suddenly he raised his head and looked at me before asked in a tender voice, while his hands were still playing with that rose.

The gentle and bright smile on his face had almost made me be caught unprepared. I was taken by a gorgeous illusion for an instant—I thought that I would be luckier than poor Thetis. The mild smile of Zoisite-sama made everything became illusory beautiful to me.

I was about to tell the truth, but before I was ready to say anything, I saw the photo on his desk.

In the photo Kunzite-sama was holding his delicate lover gently in his arms, and the man I had yearned day and night was leaning close in the embrace of that ice king, as submissive and sweet as a kitten.

A sharp pain in my heart took me at once when I saw that photo, as if my heart was being tore to piece. However, I couldn't help sighed quietly in my mind, so charming and splendid, Zoisite-sama, you are that pretty and graceful at whenever, wherever.

"The reason is," finally I managed to keep my voice steady as if nothing had happened to me, "Nephrite is in love with a human girl, and it seems that he prefers to be a traitor. Moreover, his kurozuishou could show the direction of the ginzuishou, as a result, we could not let the Sailor Scouts have it." I gave reasonable reasons, and Zoisite-sama smiled with commendation:"Try to kidnap that human girl to press on Nephrite for the kurozuihou, then."


	3. Chapter 3

I accepted that mission—if it was a mission. Balsamine caressed my forehead gently when I was back:"Are you crazy? Don't you know that Nephrite-sama is a tennou while we were only youma? You may die in his hand, Grape." I said nothing but smiled, I knew my friends cared for me, yet, I would not change my mind since I had made up my mind.

Moreover, it was for him.

"You're really crazy, Grape." Convallariae said to me with a pity look, "But you will have us with you."

I was taken aback for a while hearing that and could hardly believe in what I had heard. Beside her Balsamine nodded staunchly. At that moment, I felt an urge to burst into tears.

Staring at the two best friends of mind, I couldn't help asked:"Why, why do such thing for me? You both know that I'm seeking my doom…"

Convallariae held my shoulder with her hand:"Do you remember that Jadeite-sama had promised Thetis to care more about her if her plan had succeeded." I paused again, and Balsamine smiled and nodded to me as well.

I was grateful to the precious friendship they gave me. However, Jadeite-sama was single while Zoisite-sama had his Kunzite-sama already…Yet, I refused to think more about that. Needless to care more about me, even a single smile from his heart was enough to make me go through the baptism of fire willingly.

The night curtain enveloped the city of Tokyo, and the nighttime without stars was so dark and dusky. Balsamine, Convallariae and me was standing at the top of the building waiting for orders, and Zoisite-sama was leaning on the rail with his copper ponytail floating in the breeze. He was smiling with complete confidence, calmly watching Nephrite disappeared from the window of that human girl named Osaku Naru.

"Zoisite-sama!" I called as I thought it was the time. Even at such a moment, I felt the illusory honey and fragrance of rose suffusing between my lips and even in the air around me while calling that beautiful, sweet name.

"So, you heard that?" He turned to us still with a smile, and in his gaze there was confidence as if he had got everything under control. Well, he seemed not that strong as the other three tennou, especially Kunzite-sama and Nephrite-sama, but he was really indomitable and wise.

Balsamine said that Nephrite was a stupid man, and Convallariae, who was usually of impatient disposition, suggest that we should take care of that man immediately. However, the still-smiling Zoisite-sama stopped us from acting so indiscreet:"Wait for a minute, Nephrite is a powerful warrior."

He rested his sight on the window of that human girl calmly and said to us in his usual soft and tender voice:"Get that chick and press on Nephrite for his kurozuizhou, and that's enough."

He seemed not that willing to let us rush into the danger, although he was so eager to get the kurozuishou, his order was with propriety. Well, actually I understood that he would never really care about us as common youma, he just didn't want the Queen to blame him for our…death, as what she had done for Thetis to Jadeite. Yet, still I couldn't help but devoted into his tenderness.

"Hai!" My answer was staunch. For this young man, I was willing to scarify whatever I had, even my life, only for the sake of my love which was doomed to be hopeless.

That human girl named Osaku Naru was too weak to defend herself. Balsamine and Convallariae got her and stuffed her mouth, and I left a note to Nephrite inspired by Zoisite-sama.

I thought my handwriting was neat and pretty, and I appreciated it one last time before left the home of that human girl. I had wrote numerous pieces of love letters to him, Zoisite-sama, but at last I threw all of them into the fireplace and watched them burnt into ashes. I dared not to give them to him, since I clearly knew that even one day I collected all my courage and give those to that pretty man, he would just mockingly smiled and throw them away—he would not even bother reading them.

I hadn't expected that the first one who would have seen my handwriting was the enemy, was it a little ironical? I mocked myself quietly.

I raised my head to glance at the building we stood on just now after everything was done, and Zoiisite-sama was no longer there. I could imagine the graceful scene of his disappearing rounded by rose petals.

Every time I saw him sitting gracefully in the wind rounded by rose floating petals, I felt him like a prince in the fairytale. Well, or actually he was more like a princess than a prince, perhaps? Then Kunzite-sama must be his beloved brave knight. But whatever, I loved him, and I could not even get rid of such a hopeless one-sided love.

The next step was waiting for Nephrite to bite the hook.

Suddenly I felt really admire that fourteen-year-old human girl. She was no more than a fragile, weak human being, but she gain the love from one of the shitennou. Wasn't I higher-positioned than a HUMAN girl as a youma? However, in the eyes of the man I loved so much, there was only a glacier made of coldness and silver.

The deepest sadness to me as a female was the one who had wrested my love from me was a male.

However, as clearly as I knew that he was wanting the kurozuishou only for the sake of that man, I was still ready to scarify my life for him.

I forgot anything else when I saw Nephrite appeared.

The only thing I remembered was, it was this stargazer with auburn hair and starlit blue eyes who disturbed Zoisite-sama's working on his mission, it was this man who make the man l loved burst into tears! Balsamine and Convallariae began to attack after gave me a simple glance, as if they could read my mind.

We tried our best, yet, we were only youma, and we were still not powerful enough comparing with that tennou in front of us.

I used my final-attacked skill, the sharp rattans which could suck up one's energy. But again, he escaped. Nephrite took out his sword which he seldom used and pulled me against the wall before pressed the sword against my neck:"You tell Zoisite, that I would never let him get the kurozuishou!"

Zoisite. Even from the lips of an enemy in such a rude and rough way, the syllable of that name sounded so sweet and beautiful. At that moment I was calling that name quietly in my heart again and again, Zoisite, Zoisite-sama…

I thought Nephrite would had killed us at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**To _Innouva_:** Thank you for reviewing, we are really happy that you enjoy this fanfiction~ ^^

-OoOoO-

Well, ones are equal in life, and equal in death, so even a youma deserves love and friendship. Would those senshi ever understand this? -By OTOMOL (as the author).

-OoOoO-

**The story:**

At that moment, there was no fear in my heart, not at all, all I had filled my heart was sorrow. We were too weak to defeat the second-ranked tennou. I didn't have the mission done, What if that annoying auburn-haired man took reprisals against Zoisite-sama?

Suddenly I understood that I could never win in this love competition with a great disparity, I couldn't defeat Kunzite-sama, from the beginning to the end. Although my love to his little sakura was no less than his; although I was a female while they are the same gender. Only the ice king with strong arms and the broad shoulder was powerful enough to protect and take care of that beautiful blooming rose.

My one-sided love was doomed to be completely hopeless. However, I was still willing to do anything even die for him, like what Thetis had done for Jadeite-sama.

Even more despairingly by with less hesitation than Thetis, perhaps.

Yet, Nephrite hadn't killed us. He just took that girl away with him. Balsamine and Convallariae helped me up keeping silent, no more words were needed, and I knew they cared of me.

We struggled onto our feet and went on tracking the trace of the starlight. During my life, I had loved a man so deeply, though hadn't I ever got any response. At least he had smiled to me, and his voice was so tender and sweet when talking to me—not particularly to me but only his usual style, but that was enough to Grape, who was me.

However I really owe to my friends Balsamine and Convallariae, for drawing them into such a mission which would surely be a risk of our lives. I threw my life for the man I loved, but they didn't deserve death. I gazed at them with regret in my gaze, and Convallariae slapped my back gently as she read what I thought:"Come on, Grape, we haven't finished the mission yet."

I was about to apologize while Balsamine held my mouth to keep me from saying anything:"I know what you want to say, Grape, but just don't mention it. You know what a friend is for."

Being moved by the words of my friends, I nodded and said:"Nephrite was wounded after all, they could not be far away, let's go and find them."

As I expected, the girl led Nephrite into a forest in the Ju-ban Park.

When we found them, they were chatting and laughing under a tree, almost completely off guard. What a stupid human girl, don't you know what a perfect advantage a silent forest at night would become for we youma during fighting against you human?

But to be honest, I couldn't help envy her. At least she had her lover laughing with her…

Zoisite-sama used to smile mildly, but usually that was no more than his habitual expression. Only to his Kunzite-sama would the gorgeous, splendid beauty smiled sweetly and sincerely, as pretty as a blooming rose.

I had never dared to dream that one day I could step close to that blooming rose. And only if it were possible, I would like to allow my both hands being badly mutilated by the thorns of the rose and flooded by blood, only for a chance to hold that rose in my both hands and stare at it, even though for only one second.

For such a single second, I was willing to pay my whole life as the price, only if it were possible.

With the energy of love, I collect all my power and thrust my rattans to that king of the stars, who was completely off guard. He pulled that human girl away , but my rattans at last hit him on his chest. The human school girl screamed, her voice was sharp but sounded so sweet to me. Because I knew that no one would disturb the work of Zoisite-sama, at least no one from the Dark Kingdom.

And no one would cause his tears, not any more.

That girl tried her best and pulled two of the rattans out from where they were, but it doesn't matter, the rest rattans are more than enough.

But it still surprised me. Such a weak human girl could do that…Was that also the power of love? Well, in some way to speak, we are in the same situation, Osaku Naru. We are both for our deep, unforgettable love, but you are much luckier than me—you had your Nephrite loved you back while Zoisite-sama was deeply in love with someone else—someone that far more powerful than me.

At least Nephrite saved you when we attacked him with all of our power.

Finally the kuruzuishou appeared in front of us.

Hence, Zoisite-sama appeared in front of us as well. He had achieved what he wished and got the kurozuishou. The voice of this beautiful young man was so sweet and made me intoxicated even when he was mocking his enemy.

"Clear the battle field, it's your place now." He said, and then he smiled, it was a real smile from his heart, and it was to me.

It had nothing to do with love, but that was enough. The single smile was like honey and enough for me to ruminate during my remaining years.

Only if I had years remaining.

The Sailor Scouts appeared, and the "Moon-Tiara Action" winded up my life, while at the same time brought my hopeless one-sided love to an end.

When I was attacked by the moon-tiara, I couldn't help smiled. Sailor Scouts, you naïve school girls may claim that you are the senshi of love and justice, but you would never know that a youma could also own love and friendship, even deeper than yours.

I died smiling. At least I had seen the blooming of the rose. Although still far away, it was really blooming to me.


End file.
